April 4, 1999 WWE Heat results
The April 4, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York. It was taped on March 30, 1999. Recap Shane McMahon (w/ Chyna, Triple H, & The Rock) opened the show with an interview in the ring. Shane sais he is retiring the WWF European title. He tells X-Pac, Road Dogg, & Mr. Ass that Triple H owns the D-Generation X copyright and Triple H is now the newest member of the Corporation. Triple H gets the microphone and says that he owns the name, the logo, the music, the catchphrases, the crotch chop, and the attitude are all his. He claims to have carried everyone and that they were all losers before he started carrying them. Triple H got them over. Triple H challenges X-Pac to a match at BreakDown:In Your House. Shane then reminded Steve Austin that The Rock had his Smoking Skull belt. He ordered a rematch between Austin and the Rock for the WWF Championship at Backlash with Shane as the Special Guest Referee. Shane also promised to punish The Big Show tomorrow on Raw. Backstage Tori gets ready for her match. We get a shot of Stephanie McMahon getting ready for the satellite interview inside the McMahon househould. Jacqueline & Terri Runnels of PMS lose to Tori by DQ. Afterwards they look to burn Tori's face, Ivory made the save, only to be beaten up herself. Val Venis was about to backstage interview, but Ryan Shamrock interrupts and asks if Venis is going to come home. Venis told her that it was over between them. Val Venis gets a clean win over Steve Blackman. After the match, Blackman attacks Venis with his kendo sticks until referees break up the attack. Debra, Owen Hart, and Jeff Jarrett walk backstage. The outside of the Cleavage home is shown. Debra, Jarrett, and Hart hit the ring and beg for some real competition for their tag team titles. They issue an open challenge for anyone to come down. The lights go off and Kane's music starts. Kane shows up behind them and run them off. As they leave, Jarrett says they'll see him later for the tag titles. Big Bossman savagely defeated Droz, ripping out his nosering in the process. Droz receives some medical attention on his nose after the match. Jerry Lawler conducts a shoot-interview Vince and Stephanie McMahon at their home. They accuse Undertaker of terrorizing them and invading their privacy. They state that Mark Callaway is living his gimmick. In a handicap match, Jeff Jarrett uses his guitar to El Kabong Kane to earn the DQ loss. As Jarrett and Owen Hart swarm on Kane after the match, X-Pac makes the save. Kane goes to chokeslam X-Pac but changes him mind. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Tori defeated Jacqueline (w/ Terri Runnels) (1:25) ** Jacqueline was disqualified after Runnels interferred on her behalf. *'Singles Match:' Val Venis defeated Steve Blackman (2:35) ** Venis defeated Blackman after the Money Shot. *'Singles Match:' Big Bossman defeated Droz ** Bossman defeated Droz after the Bossman Slam. *'Handicap WWF World Tag Team Title Match:' Kane defeated Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart © (w/Debra) (1:44) ** Jarrett got his team disqualified after hitting Kane with an El Kabong. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Michael Cole Image gallery April 4, 1999 Heat.1.png April 4, 1999 Heat.2.png April 4, 1999 Heat.3.png April 4, 1999 Heat.4.png April 4, 1999 Heat.5.png April 4, 1999 Heat.6.png April 4, 1999 Heat.7.png April 4, 1999 Heat.8.png April 4, 1999 Heat.9.png image019.jpg image023.jpg|Vince & Stephanie's Interview image074.jpg April 4, 1999 Heat.10.png April 4, 1999 Heat.11.png April 4, 1999 Heat.12.png External links * Heat #36 * Heat #36 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events